Talk:BreakTheInternet/@comment-5261392-20170418032619
I finished Season 7 of Shameless and I have to say, it was a pretty solid season. It wasn't as strong as the other seasons, but I still enjoyed most of it. Here are a collection of thoughts I had about the plots, characters, ships, and everything else. *I really loved Fiona's storyline this season. Don't get me wrong, I've always ''loved Fiona, even when she was at her lowest points and consistently fucked up, I always loved her for who she was - a complex, intricately flawed, dynamic queen who was problematic and morally ambiguous as a result of her dysfunctional upbringing and having to be the head of the household since she was a young girl. That being said, I haven't particularly loved her storylines the past few seasons - I was growing tired of the constant love triangles and relationship drama, but this season steered away from that for the most part and focused on the most important Fiona relationship - Fiona and her happiness. She worked her ass off as manager and business owner. She put herself first - something she never had the chance to do since she was taking care of five siblings - and made decisions that would make her feel like a successful, strong woman. She may have been harsh with her siblings, particularly Debbie, but after constantly working for others, I don't blame her one bit for finally working for herself and wanting to make decisions not for others, but ''for herself. *I also really enjoyed Carl's storyline this season. He's always been one of the most interesting, unique, morally complex, and well developed characters on the show, and this season further proved that. He was really fucked over by Dominique, who cheated on him and almost gave him an STD, but the experience made him stronger. I'm so proud of him for going off to military school despite the challenges that would inevitably arise from it - it just shows that he has so much love for his family and wants the best for them. I'm so proud of my baby! <3 *I love Lip - always have, always will - and I have to say, I was more invested in his storyline this season than I have in the past few seasons. His alcoholism is sad, but ''very ''believable when you consider his environment and genetics. I like Sierra and I liked Sierra/Lip before he unintentionally hurt her, but he needs to work on himself and his issues before jumping into another relationship, no matter if it's casual or serious. Lip/recovery is the real ship I'm rooting for. *Ian, baby, why?! :( One of my complaints about this season was how they handled Ian's relationship with Caleb, Trevor, and Mickey, which I'll detail below. **I am really, really disappointed with how they handled Ian and Caleb. I knew that they weren't going to be endgame since Ian was in love with Mickey. I was HOPING they would break up on amicable terms. But no, the writers had to demonize a bisexual, black male in order to prop up Gallavich. The biphobia in this storyline was so real. Cheating is terrible regardless if it's with a man or a woman, but let's not feed to the "all bisexuals are greedy, dirty cheaters" trope. It's tiring and Caleb deserved better than that. **I really liked Trevor and Trevor/Ian before they were ruined. Trevor was such a groundbreaking character - a transgender character played by a trans man? How often do we see that? He helped to open Ian's mind to the ideas of different sexual identities and orientations. They made each other happy, even if Ian was still in love with Mickey. Same as Ian/Caleb - it was obvious they were going to break up, but they should have ended them on healthy, mutual terms instead of making Ian cheat and run away with Mickey. **Gallavich... all the sighs. They've been my OTP of Shameless for so long, but I'm honestly over them for now. The fanservice that tainted a black male, an interracial ship, and a ship involving the first trans character onn the show was so gross. Yes, Gallavich are deeply, madly in love with each other and always will be, but I wish they didn't ruin two (previously healthy ships) in the process. *Wow, Svetlana really showed her true colors this season. I did grow to like her - she was a dynamic, unique, and morally grey character hardened from a lifetime of abuse. Her actions make sense given her upbringing and environment but wow, she really fucked Kev and Veronica over. Poor Keronica. :( *I'm glad that polygamy was actually shown since it is rarely represented in media but tbh, I'm glad Kev/Vee/Lana is over after Lana hurt them and how Keronica wasn't seriously tainted in the process. They're still an OTP. <3 *Debbie is such a mess, but I can't help but feel sorry for her. For so long, she was a level headed, bright, and intelligent young lady. She became pregnant as a result of being so desperate for the love that her parents never gave her. The father of her baby ran off and since she was so desperate to have that type of unconditional love she was searching for, she kept Franny. She does care for Franny, I won't deny that. But she is not fit to raise her at all. She's a 16 year old girl without a job or education, she endangered her baby by getting into a fight with her around, and she married a mentally handicapped man in the process. The best thing for her would be to divorce Neil, give Franny to a loving family who have the financial and emotional means to raise her, go back to school, and find a job. At least she was taking a step in the right direction by taking up welding. I don't like her and she really pisses me off most of the time, but I feel for her and wish her the best. *Liam is so adorable! I'm just praying Frank doesn't influence him and that he doesn't buy into Frank's showing of "love". *I hate Frank so, so much. I used to at least enjoy him as a villain, but I've been tired of his shit since Season 5 and want him to leave already. How he isn't dead yet is beyond me. *I hate Monica too, but I will say that her death and funeral were very well done. The scene between Fiona and Frank made me so emotional.